vaultarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yes-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vault Armory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yef's Firelance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Valoopy (Talk) 04:33, August 5, 2011 Armory Yeah, it's getting good. I just got two commissions the other day, already finished one. This site keeps attracting new people all the time. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 13:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) What's your timezone? Wanna figure out when to expect you on. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 02:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for the feed back and ill keep the blog thing in mindXXHISselfXx 21:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Approval I've only approved one thing, I'm just that darned lazy. Maybe I ought to use it more. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 15:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) list you can delete it if you want to i just randomly made it Red links Do you think it's possible to change the colour? It looks nice but at first I thought it was broken links, and any new users are likely to think the same. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 15:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's only on one side, and doesn't fill the page but it appears fine otherwise. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 14:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) New Layout A few things: 1. Red links. Can you make them a different color? 2. Pink User Header: The color on top of every user page is a pale pink, and I don't like it. Do you know how to change it? 3. Veteran Ranger sizing: I will look into that one BTW, you could have informed me first :P. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 23:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :You would link me to MGwiki. Did you realize I love their background? Anyway, I'd ask how they did that, but as of now they have no active admins. Maybe we could throw a Centurion on the right side (or a different image entirely). Also, do you have NV for PC? If so you could grab snapshots of Ralph's gunrack; that'd be a good background for us. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 10:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! im still laghfing over valoopys top ten enyway it's good to see you again im not on the vault because cartman and billy keep saying im rage beast and im afraid they will kick ban me or ban me im on the enclave wiki so you can find me there or just go on my skyrim page and click the enclave wiki link im ussuly on chat on the enclave.Husky2413 01:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC)husky News Forum:Contest. Yep. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 22:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) G'lad response Templates are possibly my worst enemy, but I can sort out the theme (image down either side & general colors). However, I need admin rights for that. I'm bureaucrat here and here, so I like to think I'm fairly trustworthy and you can always remove admin status once I'm done? I've got very little free time until this weekend though, and then I can do basically anything techie-related for you. Grammarlad(talk) 17:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Lanius Image? Where is the image that you wanted on each side? Or do you want the veteran ranger? Grammarlad(talk) 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Done I've changed the background, you can demote me now Grammarlad(talk) 12:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Background The background had large amounts of white space on either side for me, so I attempted to revert it back. Now it won't change back to just the veteran. I knew something was gonna go wrong... -- ☢Valoopy☣ 20:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yes-Man your gonewas probably the best ive ever seen. keep up these awesome guns!Maddislimane 19:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Maddislimane i have a question hey yessie if i can call you that. is it possible to make fallout new vegas weapons without having it on pc because if you can can you text me the website as soon as you can please? it might sound strange asking you this but i cant find fnv any where so can you send me the website please if theres one? Maddislimane 00:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Maddislimane RE: weapons its all right i just wanna see peoples awesome guns and knifes and stuff if i can only see pictures its okay i just wanna see any new guns that look awesome so if thats alright can u make some for me and make a page ill be sure to respond allright thanks :) i am your biggest fan ever !!!!!!!! SNM Well, the background is working perfectly. Only problem is that it overlaps the comment section. So far, the only fix I've found is by creating a background that doesn't cover the entire page; which is actually the look I'm going for. I just want the comment section visible. :) [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 05:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly. To be honest, I don't like all of that white and the extra crap on the right side of the page. If I can achieve that dream along with a visible comments section, my life will be complete! :') [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 05:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks anyways Yessie! I always appreciate a helping hand. Went through the Special:Contact also, so hopefully Wikia staff can help me recitfy this little problem. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 05:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Ask Marcus Yes, it certainly has gotten popular ever since being integrated into SNM. As for Kiwi taking it over, Ryan was originally going to take it over himself, but he is currently being worked in as a karaoke patron instead. Kiwi hasn't changed anything though out of respect to you, he just re-located all of the recent questions to the old questions nav-bar you added in. (I think.) [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 01:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Good point. I'll let him know to move it to their own page. Yeah, it made a lot more sense to have Ryan take over since you were both such good friends. But he already had a patron idea and so he thought it'd be unfair to have 2 patron spotlights when Kiwi was asking if he could take over at the same time. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 02:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Ohai! I thought you'd get a kick out of this. :3 [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 17:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Recent decisions Can you come into chat? [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 02:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blargh I say you do the weekly polls, you seem to be good at them. I'm sorry for it taking this long, Rob, but I've been... busy. Thinking, working, studying, bleh. All that nonsense. Either way, I do forgive you. Bleh, sounds so full of myself to say I forgive you, as if I am entirely in the right, but I guess that's what I'm doing. If you feel like leaving is the best option I'm not going to stop you, but I don't think it is. The best option, that is. I guess that's all. Hugs [[User talk:Scarface11235| "Say 'ello to my little friend!" ]] Pancho Meet me in chat, fool! 30px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 11:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Anonning again I see? We really miss you, ya'know. I'm throwing a few ideas together for the Apprentice next year. Given you were one of the favourites to win, I hope you consider coming back to play. Thanks for the Hole pic. Agent c (talk) 10:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :You could still win the Golden Bobblehead... I only was able to track it cos it said Vault armoury in the link. I've reuploaded it to Nuka for the Hole purpsoes that will hopefully put off the casual looker from tracing it. Agent c (talk) 10:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I NOW KNOW YOUR SECRET! I shall sell it to the highest bidder. mwhahahahahahahahahaha 00:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC)